


I'd put it down in poetry (if I only knew how)

by phoenix_cry



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Body Shots, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_cry/pseuds/phoenix_cry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evening took a decidedly unexpected turn after Regina Mills lost all her money to Emma Swan. In a heated game of Monopoly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd put it down in poetry (if I only knew how)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebabytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebabytiger/gifts).



> I opened a document, started writing...and then my hand slipped and this got decidedly more smutty than I had initially planned. Oops? (I blame thebabytiger, but shhhh, don't tell her...) Also, this is my first Swan Queen fic, so maybe don't lynch me? Thanks. ;)

“I cannot believe your nerve, Miss Swan!” Regina Mills exclaimed, sounding more shocked than truly outraged.

“Oh, come on, Regina! That was totally fair game and you know it!” The blonde shot back, an altogether too smug look on her face.

“Still. I always presumed you to have more of a heart, what with you being True Love's child, and all that nonsense.”

“Don't be so melodramatic. It's just a game!” Emma stated, glancing down at the Monopoly board, where she had just seen to it that the Mayor had lost her very last dollar.

She had every right to gloat a little bit. It had been a gruesome battle, but eventually, she had emerged victorious.

So gruesome, in fact, that Henry had given them a look of utter annoyance at their antics and left them to their bloodshed approximately one and a half hours ago, declaring that he was safer over at Ava and Nicholas's house for the night.

With exaggerated slow movements, she picked up her fake money and pretended to sniff it.

Regina glowered at her. “Fine. Be like that. Enjoy your victory while it lasts. I'll look for other entertainment while you do that. Please, do try to calm down soon, however, or you'll end up giving yourself a heart attack. We can't have the Savior ending up dead at the Evil Queen's house. You know who'll those peasants will blame for it.” She sniped, while sweeping out of the room.

Emma lowered her winnings and looked after the mayor, who was just vanishing through the living room's doorway. The blonde was sure the extra swing she put into her hips was decidedly unnecessary. Not that she was complaining. Getting her bearings, she called out, “Other entertainment? What do you mean? Regina?”

When the woman in question waltzed back into the room, two shot glasses, a salt shaker, and a bottle of tequila clutched securely in her hands, Emma forgot all about her previous winning induced high. Her eyebrows quirked in question.

“Why, Madame Mayor, are you intending to get me drunk, in order to have your wicked way with me?”

“Believe me, dear. I don't need to get you drunk in order to have my way with you,” the raven-haired woman rasped alluringly.

“You know, you sound entirely too sure of yourself, Madame Mayor.”

Now it was Regina's turn to look smug. It only lasted a moment, however, because when she had sat everything on the table, her face had once again adopted a look of indifferent superiority. “Don't worry your pretty little head, Miss Swan. I do not plan to abduct you to my dungeon and keep you there as my sex slave.”

Emma choked slightly.

“I was merely suggesting,” Regina went on, ignoring Emma's reaction entirely, “that we have a few drinks together, as friends, and loosen up a little. I haven't had the chance to indulge in far too long. I'm sure you don't mind?” One elegant eyebrow rose and dark eyes bore into the blonde.

She cleared her throat. “No, nope. Of course not.”

“Excellent!” The mayor declared and proceeded to pour each of them a shot of the clear liquid.

 

About an hour and several shots later, they were reclined on the couch, Regina's hair spread across the cushions, pupils blown wide open, her dress discarded on the floor, and Emma's tongue swirling a hot circle inside the former queen's belly button, trying to transfer every last drop of tequila into her mouth, and neither of them caring how they had ended up like this.

Once she was satisfied, Emma let her tongue trail a blazing path up Regina's chest, nipping at soft skin here and there, and relishing the salty taste the tequila had left behind.

“You know,” she murmured against the mayor's skin, “body shots were a great idea.”

Regina's answer was a breathy gasp, in time with a well-placed nip on her right breast. Tangling her fingers in blonde locks, the older woman gave a smart tug and Emma gave in with a grin, placing her lips around a hard nipple and suckling eagerly. The groan escaping the mayor's throat was nearly obscene, and Emma pressed her thighs together, in a futile attempt to alleviate the answering throb between her legs slightly.

Not wanting her hands to remain idle, she let the tips of her fingers trail over Regina's other breast, circling around the nipple, before letting the nail of her index finger scratch against the top gently. The hips beneath hers bucked eagerly in reply, and Emma could feel the heat radiating from the queen's core, even through the material of her own jeans. Giving the nipple a last, teasing pull with her teeth, she quickly pushed herself up from the couch, earning a confused look from the woman still reclining on it. Emma just smiled at her, before hurriedly getting rid of her own clothes, the urge to feel Regina's skin against hers suddenly overwhelming.

She could feel the brunette's appreciative gaze burning into her flesh, and, looking at Regina's face, it burned even hotter when she licked her full, red lips wantonly. Emma moaned quietly when the throbbing in her clit intensified, despite the tequila's effects dulling her senses slightly.

Intending to get back between the queen's legs as quickly as possible, she was surprised when she felt a hand pulling at her wrist. “Come here,” Regina husked, and Emma stumbled a bit as she was pulled towards Regina's face. Not caring too much that she must look like a complete fool, the savior eagerly followed the brunette's directions, swinging her left leg over the other woman's torso and pressing her knees against the soft cushions on either side of Regina's slim shoulders.

Regina wasn't wasting any time before she pulled Emma's hips up, up, up to her face and when the first swipe of her hot, perfect tongue passed over the blonde's lips, hungrily collecting her arousal, she had to grasp the back of the couch for support. Closing her eyes in bliss, Emma's entire being seemed to focus on the heavenly feeling of the older woman's mouth between her legs.

The hand not clutching at the couch cushions tangled itself in soft, shiny, black hair, grounding herself even further to the other woman. Then Regina's lips were closing around her clit and Emma couldn't suppress a cry of pleasure. Inadvertently, her fingers twisted and pulled at the hair they were grasping, tearing a groan from the queen's lips, the vibrations against her flesh nearly causing Emma to loose her balance and tumble over the edge of the couch. The brunette's arms around her thighs steadied her and pulled her closer against her mouth at the same time. She continued to lap and nip and flick at the younger woman's sensitive skin with abandon, until Emma could feel the pressure building at the base of her spine, couldn't stop the overwhelming tingling from spreading into seemingly each and every nerve ending of her body. Crying out in pleasure, her back curled forward, her eyes squeezed shut, and her fingers locked into place where they were. All of it compiled to one of the most intense orgasms she could remember ever experiencing, and halfway through, she thought she stopped breathing for an eternal moment or two.

When she came down, Regina was looking up at her, intense black eyes taking in her every reaction, her tongue still tracing gentle patterns around her clit and over her lips. Emma gave her a soft smile and a happy sigh, before willing her shaking legs to start working again. Carefully crawling down the older woman's body, she pressed a kiss to her mouth, humming as her own taste assaulted her senses. “My turn,” she breathed against the mayor's lips, capturing her lips one more time, before shimmying down the brunette's delectable body, her long hair tickling against Regina's side in the process, causing her to bite her lips to keep from laughing, much to Emma's regret.

Making herself comfortable once she had reached her destination, she took her time teasing the other woman with nips and licks and kisses left all over tanned thighs and above dark curls. 

“Emma,” Regina breathed, not quite begging yet, but needy all the same. Emma hummed, and decided it would do for now. Then she delved in, letting the tip of her tongue trail over sensitive nether lips, along the seam where thighs met hips, and through delicious wetness, before finally pressing the flat of her tongue against where Regina needed it most, causing the queen to mewl in pleasure and want and her hands to snap to Emma's head, pressing her closer still. The blonde could feel Regina's nails scratching against her scalp, causing goosebumps to spread down her neck and over her back.

Scraping her teeth over the brunette's clit in retaliation, before flicking the tip of her tongue over it repeatedly, she soon had to grasp onto Regina's thighs tightly, in order to keep her grounded to the couch. Letting her eyes trail over the stunning body in front of her, all taut stomach and beautiful, heaving breasts, Emma couldn't believe her luck. Someone must be looking out for her, and the savior thanked her lucky stars, or her fairy godmother, if she wanted to stay withing the theme of her life, for her to actually end up where she was right now.

Having trouble keeping a pleased smile in check, she instead doubled her efforts, sucking on the hard nub between her lips, hard.

Regina's back arched off the couch and a raspy little scream tore itself from her throat as she came.

If Emma were a woman at all inclined towards poetry, she was sure she could have written at least a dozen poems describing this most perfect sight. Alas, she was not, so she settled for storing the image of Regina, overcome with pleasure – pleasure she had given the other woman – as one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

“What do you think about relocating to more fitting accommodations, dear?” Regina panted, her dark gaze appearing even darker in the dimly lit room and with the arousal blowing her pupils wide open.

“What's wrong with this couch?” Emma mumbled, while moving her way back up towards Regina's delectable and waiting mouth. She was welcomed with a hungry kiss. 

“The only thing wrong with it is that there is a perfectly good bed upstairs. With more room to...experiment.” The queen said, trailing her tongue over Emma's bottom lip, before willingly letting the blonde catch it and suck on it for a moment.

“Alright, Madame Mayor. Lead the way. But let's make sure to bring the tequila. I'm not done with those body shots, yet.”

 

* *

 

Regina didn't even complain when the tequila got all over her immaculate bedsheets, too busy trying – and failing – to suppress the screams of pleasure Emma repeatedly coaxed from between her lips.

 

* *

 

“Well. I can say with absolute certainty that last evening took a decidedly unexpected turn.” Regina stated dryly, hours later and with only a handful of hours of sleep in between, blinking against the too-bright sunlight filtering through the half-closed curtains.

Beside her, Emma snorted. “You don't say.” Turning her head in the other woman's direction, she lazily pushed some strands of wild blonde hair out of her eyes, deciding to leave the several snarky comments, which were hovering on the tip of her tongue – and all of which went along the lines of “I told you so”, “Remember when I joked about you having your wicked way with me? Yeah, me too”, and “Unexpected, my ass.” - and instead said, “A pleasantly unexpected turn, though. Right?”

Regina mirrored her position, and gave her a look she usually reserved for Snow in one of her more ignorant moments. “I'm not sure, dear. It all seems to be a bit hazy.” She drawled, pretending to think intently for a moment. “I would recommend a repeat of last night's activities. Just to make certain it was indeed pleasant, of course.”

“Of course,” Emma agreed earnestly, and then proceeded to kiss the smirk off Regina's lips.

 

~fin

 


End file.
